


To You

by Lee_Hanho



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Talking
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25107958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lee_Hanho/pseuds/Lee_Hanho
Summary: "Думаю, мне больше нечего сказать, увидимся позже"Марк выключает камеру и понимает, что это ложь.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Kudos: 2





	To You

Марк дважды пересматривает запись, которую ему оставил Доён, пока не приходит его очередь. Но стоит Ли переступить порог комнаты и включить камеру, как все заготовленные раннее слова вылетают из головы.   
  
**«Три, два, один. Начинаем!»**   
  
Минхёну кажется, что он перестает дышать.   
  
— Оох… для начала, Хэчан~а, как дела? Донхёк… Каким-то образом, имя Хэчан стало мне ближе, чем Донхёк… это внезапно пришло ко мне в голову.   
  
Слова попросту отказываются складываться в предложения, вместо них лишь пара коротких смешков, взять себя в руки почему-то вдруг оказывается непосильной задачей, но он правда пытается. Запись продолжается, пока парень по эту сторону экрана прячет глаза и расплывается в нервной улыбке. В ушах набатом стучит собственное сердце. Почему никак не получается унять дрожь в руках и срывающийся голос? Почему даже сейчас, вместо объектива камеры, перед глазами всплывает образ младшего, который наверняка посмеялся бы над нерешительностью своего хёна. Марк сдается и ставит съёмку на паузу, пытается привести мысли в порядок и дать себе время отдышаться. Десять секунд, пятнадцать, двадцать. Время замирает.   
  
— Я просто, когда я… Когда я смотрю на тебя, когда вижу тебя, думаю об этом, оно появляется в моих мыслях. Когда я смотрю на тебя, меня посещают мысли о том времени, и в такие моменты я ощущаю его, прошедшее время. Мы вместе с предебютного времени. Ты единственный, кто был рядом со мной всё время. Я могу доверить тебе абсолютно всё. Думаю, ты стал человеком, подходящим мне.   
  
Слишком много. Ему попросту хотелось бы сказать слишком много и сколько бы Минхён не прокручивал в голове всевозможные варианты этого послания, все равно кажется, что чего-то не хватает. Их история не помещается в слова, все они кажутся пустыми и слишком банальными, это ведь явно не то, что ожидает услышать его незримый собеседник, верно? Парень прикрывает глаза в попытке сосредоточиться, и воспоминания, заставляющие сердце биться чаще, вновь всплывают в памяти яркими красками, будто бы застывшими на обратной стороне его век.   
  
***  
  
— Марк, познакомься, это Донхёк.   
  
Минхён смотрит на мальчишку перед собой, и тот кажется ему слишком ярким, слишком шумным. Он слишком… _другой_. Пусть они только познакомились, парень уверен, что они никогда не станут приятелями. Может быть, противоположности и притягиваются, но у него с физикой было не очень.   
  
— Привет, Марк!   
  
А младший улыбается, протягивая ладонь. Он уверен, что это начало чего-то прекрасного.   
  
***   
  
— Да пошёл ты!   
  
Хэчан выплёвывает это парню в лицо и выбегает из комнаты, показательно хлопнув дверью. У обиды противный горький вкус, Донхёк ощущает его на кончике языка, когда снова глотает горячие слезы, что непрерывным потоком скатываются по щекам. Больно, как же все-таки больно… В голове словно зажевало пластинку, родным-чужим голосом одни и те же слова, по кругу: **«Как же ты мне надоел»**. Когда Донхёк возвращается, Марка уже нет, а с порога ему улыбается Доён.   
  
***   
  
— Ты почему не спишь?   
  
Старший находит Ли на кухне в три часа ночи. Пошла вторая неделя с тех пор, как они поругались; с тех пор, как Марк совершил одну из самых больших ошибок в своей жизни.   
  
— С каких пор тебя это волнует?   
  
Хэчан хмыкает и старается не смотреть в глаза, уставившись на чашку с кофе в собственных руках. Рассказать, что у него не выходит уснуть с тех самых пор, что он безумно скучает и жалеет о произошедшем, почему-то не хватает смелости. **«Надоел»**.   
  
— Всегда, если это касается тебя, Хёкки. Прости, пожалуйста, прости меня!   
  
Марк подходит аккуратно, боясь спугнуть. Обнимает совсем легко, невесомо почти, а у самого мурашки по коже бегут, когда Донхёк обнимает в ответ, утыкаясь прохладным носом в шею. Он идиот, придурок, потому что влюбился в лучшего друга, потому что решил, что будет больно только ему.   
  
***   
  
— И теперь, когда я об этом думаю, нам ещё будто и двадцати нет, хотя иногда наоборот кажется, будто мы уже достаточно зрелые. Я так благодарен тебе… Ты всегда был _другим, особенным_.   
  
Минхён все еще в камеру не смотрит, то ли не доверяет, то ли не хочет быть слишком очевидным, ведь младший сразу всё поймёт, как всегда, прочитает его как открытую книгу, а Ли еще не готов потерять его. Наверное, никогда не будет готов.   
  
***  
  
— Давай заставим друг друга сиять, как в старые времена.   
— Что?   
  
Хэчан отрывается от книги, которую читал, переведя взгляд на Минхёна. Тот выглядит непривычно серьёзным, хотя, казалось бы, те же круглые очки, те же слегка растрепанные волосы, проникновенный голос и ручка, зависшая прямо над последней дописанной строкой в стареньком блокноте. Им разрешили выступить с «Billionaire», с той самой их песней из далёкого 2013, когда они едва познакомились друг с другом. Марк разжимает пальцы и ручка тихо приземляется на страницу, пока парень тепло улыбается своему особенному мальчику напротив. Их песня тоже должна быть особенной, поэтому он добавил кое-что от себя.   
  
— Давай заставим друг друга сиять как в старые времена, Донхёк~а.   
  
Старший смотрит в упор, а Хёк будто загнанный зверь, глаза отводит, чтобы не выдали. Парень перед ним единственный, кто действительно может сделать так, чтобы Ли сиял. И он будет, только для Марка.   
  
— Конечно, хён, всегда.   
  
***   
  
— Мы будто вечность знакомы. Я всегда буду здесь для тебя. Я буду стараться изо всех сил для тебя. Я хочу стать тем, кому ты можешь довериться. Ты… Я…   
  
Нет, он не сможет.   
  
— Заботься о своём здоровье: о шее и спине, о колене. Это внезапно пришло в мою голову. Думаю, мне больше нечего сказать, увидимся позже.   
  
Марк выключает камеру и понимает, что это ложь. Самые главные слова вновь так и не были им произнесены.   
  
_**«Я люблю тебя»**_


End file.
